


Mamihlapinatapei

by VulpusTumultum



Series: Tumblr Promptfics [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fade to Black, In the Dark, M/M, Meddling, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, friends plot against you but not really against you, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://vulpustumultum.tumblr.com/post/117749328152/send-me-a-word-and-a-character-series-pairing-and">Mamihlapinatapei- The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move. </a><br/>Fortunately for the Hawke and Fenris having this issue, they've got friends willing to conspire 'against' them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamihlapinatapei

Another diamondback game had somehow been called together at Fenris' place- he was a bit sourly uncertain how it kept winding up held in _his_ space, though at the same time, it was more relaxing than if it were in the hanged man, there was no way he'd ever meet at Anders' clinic, was equally ill at ease if they'd even attempted it at Merrill's alienage home-

And he suspected that Hawke's estate was avoided because it was so well lit that it made it harder for the occasional friendly round of cheating that became an obscure contest between Hawke, Varric, Bela, and even Anders whenever Aveline wasn't able to join them due to work.

Fenris had again found himself directly across from Hawke tonight- which was always distracting once the wine had been flowing a little- he at this point suspected _that_ of being another deliberate pattern in how others grabbed their places so quickly. The scoundrel of a mage seemed almost as distracted at times himself- but, no. Not even remotely possible for that careless, reckless, _frustrating_ man.

Fenris was almost hyperaware of exasperated looks and jokes poked at his expense over the man from their overly-observant companions. Hawke only sometimes shot them an irritated look.

Tonight only Bela, Varric, Aveline, and of all people, Sebastian had shown up- so at least he was spared Anders' constant sniping. One at a time, they'd finally left, Bela being last- other than Hawke, who was apparently determined to not give up until he'd gotten back some of the tokens he'd lost earlier in the game, thanks to the pirate's gleeful prodding at his pride.

Fenris was almost tempted to let him win- but only _almost_. The game had slowed now, and become more quiet-

And then the cheap oil lamps Fenris preferred over cheap candles that lit the dark dining area where they tended to gather started guttering, and went out.

 _That_ caused a rather instant and paranoid reaction from both men, hurriedly abandoning their seats- although there'd been no feel of magic or trickery. Fenris snorted as Hawke tripped over or banged into something and swore under his breath- but there wasn't an attack.

Finally there was a flare of wisp light, as the handsome, bearded mage dimly lit the room- and slightly set the elf's teeth on edge, though at least only slightly. The man found one of the oil lamps, hefting it and scowling, even as Fenris realized how distracted he STILL was being- and shook himself.

“Empty of oil-”

“Both were full enough at the start of the evening,” the warrior frowned and picked up the other- which was not only too light from lack of fuel, but- somehow slightly unfamiliar. Especially in that it had writing on the underside of it. The words were simple enough even with Fenris still only learning, though the handwriting was careless and, frankly, terrible-

“ _Was hoping if you couldn't just stare at each other you **might** try talking. Or other things. Love, B.”_

Hawke came to see what had just made Fenris swear- they stared at each other for a long, aggravated, frustrated moment- but to the elf's growing amusement, he realized.. the mage was actually flustered to the point of a blush.

“So- worth a try? Or should I see myself out? I- would _like_ to talk. Or.. even other things. But only when you're ready, or wanting to- and it _is_ hard to think straight- especially when you're looking at me like _that-_ Fenris.”

“..get rid of the spirit.” _It might,_ he thought, as the glow vanished, leaving them both still very aware of each other in the darkness, _be worth trying. “_ But neither of us is ever admitting _anything_ that happens tonight to her.”

“Sweet Maker, no. Lips are sealed-”

 

There was a faint glow from lyrium brands when after a while, a hungry, exploratory kiss from Fenris made that a far more literal statement.

 


End file.
